For Better, For Worse, Forever
by Aenaris
Summary: Draco Malfoy was hoping for a way out of marrying Pansy Parkinson, but when he ends up married to Luna Lovegood instead, is it the salvation he was looking for? Is there a way to undo the marriage, or is it really 'til death do them part?
1. The Accidental Marriage

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter, nor anything related to him.

**A/N:** This is written for _selenehekate_'s "Accidental Marriage" competition.

* * *

_**.:. Chapter One .:.**_

_.:. The Accidental Marriage .:.  
_

Today was the day Draco Malfoy had been dreading for years. Today was the day he could no longer procrastinate, and he was finally marrying Pansy Parkinson. His father had told him of the arrangement long before either child had entered Hogwarts, and as much as he tried to convince himself that this was how things were supposed to be and would they work out perfect, he still had yet to come to terms with the fact that this was his last day on earth as a single man, unless she dropped dead. Not that he wished that upon her, she was a decent person in his opinion, he just wasn't interested in marrying her.

First of all, Pansy just wasn't his type. Perhaps it was because that was what he had grown up seeing, but Draco had a thing for blondes, and Pansy's dark hair was a bit a of a turnoff. As if that weren't enough, her voice had the slight tendency to grate on his nerves. There was merely something about the tone that nagged him. Plus, she was just _so_ clingy. Anytime they were in the same room, she seemed to have taken it as an invitation to hang on him. Maybe it was just a not-so-subtle hint to other women that he was unavailable, but he just wanted someone that was comfortable doing her own thing. Add that all up with the fact that there was nearly nothing they had in common, Draco really couldn't see himself truly enjoying his marriage to her.

Maybe he was nitpicking, but given that he was in Slytherin, wasn't it normal for Draco to have high ambitions of marrying his dream girl, rather than the girl he was assigned to? Sure, he could make things work with Pansy, but he didn't want to just make things work. He wanted a real relationship with a person that truly appealed to him. Who would have thought that the evil Death Eater wanna-be was truly a romantic at heart?

Pulled from his contemplations by the entry of a white gowned figure, Draco glanced around to confirm with his surroundings that this was really happening, before returning his gaze to his bride. Behind her, they locked the door and activated the silencing charms typically used in ministry weddings, so that people couldn't interrupt the ceremonies. The idea itself merely rubbed it in his face that the Malfoy name had sunk so low they didn't even bother trying to hold a proper ceremony at the Manor as had been done every generation previous, but rather gone with the basic necessities and forgone the pomp. It was another thing he didn't see that marrying Pansy Parkinson would help; after her public condemnation of Potter in the final battle, her name had sunk even lower than theirs, so he was wallowing in the mud no matter what he did.

Although, Draco had to admit that the dress was quite flattering to her in a way he hadn't noticed before. It wasn't as traditional as he would have expected from her, but it seemed to work. He wished he could see her face to know what her emotions were, but the layers of the veil obscured her features. Something had to have happened, given that she was walking herself down the aisle, rather than being accompanied by her father.

Once she made it down the aisle to the front of the room, they both turned and faced the Ministry official, although Pansy seemed to be a little distracted, glancing around the room slightly. Draco was a tad bit worried about why she wasn't acting like her usual clingy self, but decided maybe she was going to try to act like the proper Pureblood for once and didn't comment. For all his procrastination, he just wanted to get the ceremony done and over with.

The official nodded his head toward the two participants before turning to Draco. "Do you swear, on your magic, that you take this woman as your wife, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to remain together for all the days of your life?"

Draco nodded his head once sharply. "I do."

The official turned to Pansy. "And do you swear, on your magic, that you take this man as your husband, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to remain together for all the days of your life?"

The soft "I do" sounded too lyrical and out of place for the situation but before Draco could think to comment on it, the official was instructing them to grasp hands, which both did. Looking down at the hand he was holding, Draco came to the conclusion that it was too delicate and yet too rough at the same time.

The official had continued on, however, unaware of Draco's thoughts. "By the power vested in me by the Ministry of Magic, and through the laws of magic, I now declare you husband and wife." He tapped their joined hands with his wand and a fiery string flowed out and wrapped around their wrists, joining them firmly and permanently together. His job done, the official turned and walked out a door at the back of the room.

The fiery magic pulsed for three seconds and then absorbed into their skin, leaving them married. With a growing sense of dread in his stomach, Draco reached up and lifted the layers of the veil, his stomach clenching tightly when he saw blonde hair.

The blonde reached up and pulled off the strange glasses she was wearing, revealing wide blue eyes that got their first glimpse of the surroundings clearly, and the man that she just married. Luna just tilted her head slightly to the side. "Oh, my."


	2. The Wedding Night

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter, nor anything related to him.

**A/N:** Thank you to _Drunaforever_, _azilamm_, _thestargazer7_, _XxRazorgirlxX_, _BerryEbilBunny_, and _CardinalnNight_ for the reviews! I very much appreciate them. Now... onto the story.

* * *

**_.:.__ Chapter Two_**_ .:._

_.:. The Wedding Night .:._

Draco stared at Luna in a state of shock as he tried to process what had just happened. Narcissa stared at Luna with a lace handkerchief to her mouth so she would appear more ladylike given that no one could see her mouth hanging open. Lucius stared at Luna with narrowed eyes as though he could somehow disintegrate her with a look. Luna, well she just looked absently around the room as though a solution to this mystery would present itself out of thin air.

"What are you doing here?" Lucius asked harshly to the young girl, anger sketching itself into his features. Narcissa had progressed from staring to blinking in surprised, while Draco was still frozen.

"Getting married," Luna replied simply, focusing her eyes onto the man who looked very much like cursing her would be a good idea. She seemed downright calm compared to the other people in the room.

"Why are you married to _my son_?" Lucius growled at her.

"I suppose I may have entered the wrong room. I was going to marry Rolf Scamander. He doesn't appear to be here," she mentioned calmly, looking around the room once more as though he was going to magically appear.

"How did you not notice you entered the wrong room?" Lucius continued to interrogate her, at a loss how such a large mistake could have happened.

"I was trying to study Wrackspurts' behavior at weddings, since people normally seem to act oddly, and I believed they may have been responsible. The spectrespecs work well for making Wrackspurts visible, but they do have the unfortunate side-effect of making everything else less clear. Although, given that I wasn't wearing anything to keep them away, I suppose a Wrackspurt might have entered my ear and made my brain fuzzy," Luna remarked thoughtfully, tilting her head to the side as though she expected to have one fall out her ear.

"Give me those!" Draco demanded, snatching the glasses from her hand. He raised the hideous thing to his eyes, realizing with a sudden shock that the glasses did indeed make it difficult to see details. Once you added in the layers of the veil she was wearing, it must have been downright impossible for her to see that he wasn't her fiance. Disgusted, he dropped the glasses to the ground, not wanting to hold them anymore since he had proved her correct.

Lucius appeared to have come to the same realization as his son that this actually was a mistake, rather than an attempt at the Malfoy money and heirlooms, and although he was in no way happy with the situation he had figured out that _crucio_ing the girl into oblivion would have no positive consequences to this scenario. His mind kicked into overdrive, scheming a way to reverse the damage. "First things first, you shall have to come back with us to the Manor. We need you out of sight before news of this scandal spreads."

"What of Rolf?" Luna asked simply, sounding remarkably unconcerned for someone whose marriage had just been ruined.

"I will alert him that you will not be attending today, although I shall expect you to send an owl once we get back to the manor, so that it does not become rumored that you were kidnapped," Lucius instructed as he lowered the silencing spell on the door in preparation to leave. Immediately, the sounds of banging and yelling filled the room. "It would appear that Miss Parkinson had arrived for her wedding," Lucius remarked drily, attempting to figure out a new solution given that they couldn't leave out the main exit.

"What about the door the official left though?" Draco asked hopefully, not wanting to deal with the drama of explaining to Pansy that he had accidentally married _Luna Lovegood_ instead of her.

Lucius shook his head as he reached into his robes. "No, there will be alarms set to that door should unauthorized people enter through it. It leads to deeper rooms in the Ministry where they don't allow just anyone to go. There is only one solution for it. Grab your bags, you'll have to take the Portkey."

"You want me to travel to Florence, just to turn around and come back so we can avoid the Parkinsons?" Draco asked incredulously, not looking forward to the long trip back.

"Of course not. I expect you to remain there for the week that would have been your original honeymoon. By the time you return, I should have been able to contact several people and we'll have our answers on this inconvenience. Having you out of the country will just assist in keeping nosy ears from hearing anything of importance, should Miss Parkinson or any of your other acquaintances stop by to see why the marriage did not occur." Lucius pressed the Portkey into Draco's hand.

"Oh, but-" Luna started, only to be interrupted.

"But nothing. Unless we can figure out a way to reverse this ceremony, you are a Malfoy, and as I am the head of the Malfoy family, you would do well to heed my instructions." Lucius roughly grabbed her hand and set it onto the Portkey. He took a step back to make sure he was clear of both people and tapped the item with his wand, activating it and sending them away.

The pair of people landed roughly, but both managed to stay upright. Draco studied his surroundings to make sure he had landed in the right place and moved out of the Portkey alcove, pulling Luna with him. "Now, you stay here while I check in. We don't need to draw extra attention to ourselves," he instructed, moving away from her without waiting for confirmation. Once he verified the arrangements and received the keys, he headed back to where he left Luna, noting with mild disappointment that she had actually obeyed him and he was still stuck with her. "Come along," he demanded as he lead the way to their room without a further word while she just followed along peacefully.

Once inside their room, Draco unshrunk his luggage and began unpacking into the furniture provided for their use, refusing to live out of his trunk like a commoner. He paused when he noticed Luna was merely examining the room with polite interest. "Are you going to unpack, or are you just going to pull wrinkled clothes out of the luggage everyday?" He asked with an air of distaste.

Luna turned to him calmly. "I don't have any luggage."

"What? How can you not have luggage?" Draco demanded in annoyance, resisting the urge to grab her and shake some sense to her.

"Rolf and I weren't leaving until tomorrow morning to go look for the Crumple-Horned Snorkack, so we hadn't planned to bring our luggage with us to the wedding. All my clothes are still at home."

"Why didn't you say something?" Draco asked through gritted teeth, wondering if he would have the patience to survive with her for a week. Maybe that was the answer to their dilemma: he'd just get so frustrated with her that he became a widower, and then he could marry Pansy as planned.

"Oh, I tried, but your father seemed very intent on sending us away."

Belatedly, Draco remembered her protesting and being interrupted. At the time, anything she had to say had seemed inconsequential, but now he was wishing they'd listened to her. "Do you at least have your wand?"

"Oh, yes," she commented, hiking up the bottom of her wedding dress to expose her leg, where the wand was tied to her calf by two pieces of blue ribbon. "It was the role of my old and my blue, you see." She untied the ribbon to free her wand, and tugged it behind her ear in its usual spot once she removed the veil.

"What do you mean, 'your old and your blue'?" Draco questioned, almost afraid to hear what the answer would be.

"For luck at weddings, of course. _Something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue._ The dress is new, and my wand is old. I held the wand on with blue ribbon and the veil was borrowed from Ginny. Although... I suppose one of them may have been bad, since the wedding didn't go off exactly as planned..." Luna trailed off thoughtfully, apparently considering which item may have been responsible for the problem that had occurred.

Draco shook his head, having no idea what she was talking about. "Well, can you transfigure your dress into a nightgown for now, and we can get some type of clothing for you tomorrow?" There was no verbal response, but Luna waved her wand over the garment to change it into something more suitable. Draco made no comment on the surprisingly elegant change, but turned to address the next problem. "You wouldn't happen to be a half-blood, would you?"

Luna cocked her head to the side. "No, actually, they would consider me Pureblood. Why?"

Draco sighed heavily. He'd hoped that if she were half-blood, he could try to use that as an excuse to his mother, but knowing that she was a Pureblood, there was no way he wouldn't get cursed for treating her as less than a lady. Narcissa might not have been thrilled at the way this situation turned out, but she was a big advocate of family, whether arranged marriages or not, so he would have to take care of Luna if he didn't want to be on the receiving end of her wand. "I suppose you will have the bed." He turned to cast spells onto the sofa to attempt to make it more suitable to sleep on.

Luna appraised the king-sized bed. "I don't see why we couldn't sleep together."

Draco turned to her with narrowed eyes. "I'm not interested in sleeping with you, given that we are looking to undo the marriage still."

Luna looked confused for a moment, wondering at the sudden hostility, before she understood the meaning he was implying, and her cheeks flushed. "No, I merely meant the bed is large enough we could share without disturbing one another."

Although he was quite pleased, Draco managed to keep his face clear of the emotion. He'd never quite managed to get much of a reaction from her, given how peaceful she seemed with everything, so he'd have to keep it in mind that mentions of sex would unsettle her. He should have guessed that she was too naive to make an advance toward him, and that sleeping together would mean literally just that. "I would prefer to keep separate sleeping arrangements. The bed is yours and I will make do otherwise." He turned his back on her, the dismissal clear, and he heard the shuffling as she slid under the sheets. Normally, he wouldn't be going to bed his early in the night, but the trouble with the wedding had given him a headache and he wanted to forget it all until tomorrow. Adjusting his 'bed' more to his liking, Draco headed to the bathroom and changed into sleep pants of his own before returning to settle down for sleep himself without a look or a word to the other person in the room with him.


End file.
